Miko and the Ningen er Youkai
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: [REPOSTED][SessKago][Sesshomaru is cursed to be a human by a sorceress. Will Kagome meet him and will they fall in love before Tenseiga's light dims to nothing?]
1. Chapter::1::The::Curse::

Nafyhsseseyar: Ya'll ready for the rewritten Miko and the Ningen er Youkai? Well today is your lucky day

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! Except for Raye, who is MY character, and no one's elses!**

**Miko and the Ningen er Youkai  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Curse**In the Western Lands, an inu-youkai was a lord at the castle that ruled over it. He was cruel, emotionless and cold-hearted towards everyone, even his servants. He had long, silky, silver hair and his golden eyes were like ice that would CUT into your soul, making you shiver. He was a cold-hearted, inu-youkai who hated humans.........his name.........Sesshomaru.  
  
On a stormy, night, worst than ANY other storm in the world, was over his lands tonight. Suddenly, there was a knock on the castle's big wooden doors. Sesshomaru walked all the way to the door with no emotion in his eyes or on his face. He opened the big, wooden doors that made a creek sound. 'Stupid servants, they should have fixed these doors already!'  
  
An old woman was dressed in wool in the rain, getting all wet.  
  
"Old hag, this castle is NOT an inn. Leave at once!" Sesshomaru said with an icy voice that was enough to freeze water.  
  
"Hai, I know that, but please, let me stay just for tonight. It's raining so hard and I might get a very bad cold."  
  
"Iie, I will not let you, a ningen, come into my castle!"  
  
The old woman skin melted away and was a sorceress and said, "Your attitude is cruel and I see that your heart is cold like an icicle! I curse you to be the creature you hate the most and to break this curse, a human WOMAN has to fall in LOVE with you and vice versa. I will leave you this sword, Tenseiga, and it will light up on your 21st year and if you and she will fall in love before its light dims to nothing, you will be an inu-youkai again."  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, which were getting red by the minute, and his fangs bared. "You dare to do that to I, Sesshomaru? I will kill you!"  
  
The sorceress's size grew and she said, "Yes I dare to curse you! I am not afraid of you!"  
  
Sesshomaru growled. "Everyone is SUPPOSED to be afraid of me! What if I DON'T do what you say?"  
  
"If you don't fall in love with her, you will remain as a human for the REST of your LONELY, no good, LIFE!"  
  
After that, the sorceress disappeared in thin air and the curse played in, making his castle dark and dreary.  
  
His servants, Jaken, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Raye, watched his silver hair go black, his magenta strips, navy crescent moon, and tail disappeared. Lastly, his claws turned to human hands and his demon powers were gone.  
  
"Damn that sorceress! This, Sesshomaru, will not fall in love with anyone!"  
  
Sesshomaru closed the door and walked to the West Wing and saw the Tenseiga floating in thin air. "Plus, who would love an inu-youkai like me?! I'm feared by all and I will keep it that way! Jaken!"  
  
"Y-Yes milord?"  
  
"Make sure NONE of the other lords know about this. If they do..." he smirked at what he said next, "You will die."  
  
Jaken's eyes widened in shock. "A-As you will milord."

* * *

Nafyhsseseyar: Well thats it for chap 1! Be sure to review! 


	2. Chapter::2::The::Collision::of::Kouga::a...

Nafyhsseseyar: Well, heres chapter 2 for ya'll! Enjoy!

* * *

**Miko and the Ningen er Youkai**

**Chapter 2 **  
  
**Collision of Kouga and Kagome**  
  
In a village, in the Western Lands, there was a beautiful miko that had raven black hair, sapphire eyes, smooth skin, (Bad you hentai's BAD!) and a beautiful voice. (Okay I know, WAY TO DETAILED but hey its my way and style lol) She was also kind-hearted and nice to everyone.........well at least to everyone.........her name was Kagome.  
  
[R:SF: I bet yall know who she is at least nice to lol begins with a K and an A Can you guess who it is?]  
  
Kagome was going to the bookstore to check out another book. She loved to read about fantasy stories and they included youkais, hanyous, and ningen fights with swords. Kagome stepped into the bookstore, which was owned by Myouga (who is taller lol) and said, "Ohayo Myouga, I came to return the book I burrowed."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Hai, I couldn't even put it down for one second. Yo you have any other books new?"  
  
"Iie, not since yesterday Lady Kagome."  
  
"Hmmmm...............that's okay. Can I burrow this one Myouga?"  
  
"That one? But you're read it 4 times Lady Kagome!"  
  
"It's my all time favorite! There's sword fights, miko spells and a youkai prince that is so handsome."  
  
"If you like it that much, it's yours Lady Kagome."  
  
"But Myouga I don't think that's a-........."  
  
"I'm sure you will take very good care of the book like a child."  
  
"Oh I will Myouga, arigato very much!" Kagome said while walking out of the bookstore. She started reading her brand new book, which she read 4 times.  
  
Kouga, a strong, yet doesn't take a hint at all, man was sword fighting with his friend, Ginta, and won.  
  
[R:SF: Note: Kouga is NOT a demon in this story okay? Good, I think some of ya'll were wondering why I didn't describe his wolf features lol]  
  
"That's.........the 5th time.........you've beat me." Ginta said in between deep breaths.  
  
"Damn right, I'm the best sword fighter in this village and I will keep it that way."  
  
"How about you marry a woman, Kouga. I'm sure EVERY woman wants to marry you."  
  
"All except one Ginta."  
  
"Nani? Who?"  
  
Kagome walked by, her nose STILL in her book.  
  
"Ohayo Kagome," said Kouga.  
  
Kagome looked up from her book and turned towards Kouga and Ginta.  
  
"Oh, ohayo to you too Kouga."  
  
Kouga walked toward her and grabbed her book.  
  
"Still reading books eh? There's no pictures either," he said, while looking through it.  
  
"There's a thing called imagination Kouga, and you use it to MAKE pictures in your mind."  
  
Kouga laughed, "Like you're going to do that anymore."  
  
"Nani? What do you mean?"  
  
Kouga pulled her toward him, making her be against his chest.  
  
"Because we're getting married and you wont read books anymore."  
  
Kagome got angry and pushed him away from her. "I'm not marrying you!"  
  
Kouga ran toward her and grabbed her. "Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not! Let me go you bastard!"  
  
Suddenly a crowd surrounded Kouga and Kagome. Women saying, "He's going to rape her! Poor girl, she's so young." And the men were saying, "I wish I was holding her" and "Me next Kouga!"  
  
Kagome was getting angry with Kouga. She kicked him, punched him even slapped him! Kouga grunted in pain and finally let her go out of his arms.  
  
"Now, stay away from me you stupid ass of a jerk!" Kagome yelled running to her ji-chan's house, where she lived. Chapter 2  
  
Collision of Kouga and Kagome  
  
In a village, in the Western Lands, there was a beautiful miko that had raven black hair, sapphire eyes, smooth skin, (Bad you hentai's BAD!) and a beautiful voice. (Okay I know, WAY TO DETAILED but hey its my way and style lol) She was also kind-hearted and nice to everyone.........well at least to everyone.........her name was Kagome.  
  
[R:SF: I bet yall know who she is at least nice to lol begins with a K and an A Can you guess who it is?]  
  
Kagome was going to the bookstore to check out another book. She loved to read about fantasy stories and they included youkais, hanyous, and ningen fights with swords. Kagome stepped into the bookstore, which was owned by Myouga (who is taller lol) and said, "Ohayo Myouga, I came to return the book I burrowed."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Hai, I couldn't even put it down for one second. Yo you have any other books new?"  
  
"Iie, not since yesterday Lady Kagome."  
  
"Hmmmm...............that's okay. Can I burrow this one Myouga?"  
  
"That one? But you're read it 4 times Lady Kagome!"  
  
"It's my all time favorite! There's sword fights, miko spells and a youkai prince that is so handsome."  
  
"If you like it that much, it's yours Lady Kagome."  
  
"But Myouga I don't think that's a-........."  
  
"I'm sure you will take very good care of the book like a child."  
  
"Oh I will Myouga, arigato very much!" Kagome said while walking out of the bookstore. She started reading her brand new book, which she read 4 times.  
  
Kouga, a strong, yet doesn't take a hint at all, man was sword fighting with his friend, Ginta, and won.  
  
[R:SF: Note: Kouga is NOT a demon in this story okay? Good, I think some of ya'll were wondering why I didn't describe his wolf features lol]  
  
"That's.........the 5th time.........you've beat me." Ginta said in between deep breaths.  
  
"Damn right, I'm the best sword fighter in this village and I will keep it that way."  
  
"How about you marry a woman, Kouga. I'm sure EVERY woman wants to marry you."  
  
"All except one Ginta."  
  
"Nani? Who?"  
  
Kagome walked by, her nose STILL in her book.  
  
"Ohayo Kagome," said Kouga.  
  
Kagome looked up from her book and turned towards Kouga and Ginta.  
  
"Oh, ohayo to you too Kouga."  
  
Kouga walked toward her and grabbed her book.  
  
"Still reading books eh? There's no pictures either," he said, while looking through it.  
  
"There's a thing called imagination Kouga, and you use it to MAKE pictures in your mind."  
  
Kouga laughed, "Like you're going to do that anymore."  
  
"Nani? What do you mean?"  
  
Kouga pulled her toward him, making her be against his chest.  
  
"Because we're getting married and you wont read books anymore."  
  
Kagome got angry and pushed him away from her. "I'm not marrying you!"  
  
Kouga ran toward her and grabbed her. "Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not! Let me go you bastard!"  
  
Suddenly a crowd surrounded Kouga and Kagome. Women saying, "He's going to rape her! Poor girl, she's so young." And the men were saying, "I wish I was holding her" and "Me next Kouga!"  
  
Kagome was getting angry with Kouga. She kicked him, punched him even slapped him! Kouga grunted in pain and finally let her go out of his arms.  
  
"Now, stay away from me you stupid ass of a jerk!" Kagome yelled running to her ji-chan's house, where she lived.

* * *

Nafyhsseseyar: Thats the end of this chappy but more is coming since it's already completed. Thank you for all the reviews 


	3. Chapter::3::They::Finally::Meet::and::Al...

Nafyhsseseyar: Hey everyone! Here is chap 3 for The Miko and the Ningen er Youkai

* * *

**The Miko and the Ningen er Youkai**

**Chapter 3**

**They Finally Meet and Alone Again......**

****

"Ji-chan!"

"Oh Kagome, there you you please hitch up Thunder? I'm ready to go to the market."

"Ok......Ji-chan..........."

"So....how was your day Kagome?"

"Great.....until Kouga came in the picture."

"But he's a nice fellow."

"Yeah.......but he's so stubborn and rude! He's not what I'm looking for, for someone I will love."

"Well, if you find one that will love you, I'll agree with you all the way."

"Thanks Ji-chan."

Kagome hitched up their black unicorn that was named Thunder to a wagon.

"Thunder is hitched up so you're all ready to go to the market."

"Arigato Kagome, I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Oh stop, you better hurry now," she said, while helping her Ji-chan get on the wagon seat.

"Alright......Ja ne Kagome." Her Ji-chan clucked and Thunder started cantering off.

"Ja ne Ji-chan," said Kagome while waving her hand.

[R:SF: You know in the movie where her father meats the beast? Well, I'm not gonna do that........why? Because I don't have time to do it and that will take this story longer and plus, I'm lazy XD (coughs) now read on!]

One hour passed on and her Ji-chan didn't come back home. Suddenly, Kagome heard hoof beats behind her and turned around and saw Thunder. She ran to Thunder's side and said, "Thunder, where is Ji-chan?"

Thunder, who couldn't talk unlike the other unicorns, flicked his head back.

"We must find him Thunder," Kagome said while unhitching the wagon and got on him and kicked his sides gently, which made him gallop off.

They arrived at a tall, black, iron gate. Thunder suddenly reared up and pawed his hooves in the air. "Thunder, easy boy, easy." Thunder landed on all fours, making a dust of smoke fly out from under his hooves. Kagome dismounted Thunder and opened the iron gate, which screeched loudly when she did so. She walked to the 2 big wooden black doors and opened one of them.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Suddenly she heard a voice......and it was her Ji-chan's voice! She started running to where the voice lead her, which lead her to the dungeon of the castle. She opened the dungeon door and stepped in.

On the walls of the dungeon was nothing but only one small window.

"Kagome.......is that you?"

"Ji-chan!" Kagome ran to the cell that he was in.

"Kagome listen to me, you must leave at once, before he finds you!"

"No......who did this to you?"

"I did.....," said a cold and calm voice.

Kagome turned around saw a tall human. His golden eyes piercing through the darkness like a lighthouse light in the thick fog. She gasped at his form and said, "Onegai........let my Ji-chan go.......take me instead......."

"Iie Kagome! Iie!"

"You.........take his place?"

"Hai, he'll die in there!"

Sesshomaru looked at her, she didn't seem to be lying.

'She's willing to be here instead of him? That's just stupid........' But his heart was saying that she was caring and beautiful, but of course he didn't listen to it........

"Fine, you will take his place, if you promise to stay here forever."

Kagome looked over at her Ji-chan and gave him sad eyes and looked away.

"I......promise," whispered Kagome.

Without staying anything, he unlocked the cell, picked up her Ji-chan up by the collar of the jacket and walked toward the door and opened it. Outside stood a carriage and he said to the driver, "Take him back to his village now." The driver nodded and clucked the horse and they left.

When Sesshomaru came back to the dungeon, he saw Kagome crying.

"I didn't get to say good-bye to my Ji-chan......"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and said coldly, "I'll show you to your room."

"My room? But I thought......"

"Do you want to sleep in the dungeons?"

"Iie."

"Then follow me."

They walked down many hallways in the dark castle.

"You can go anywhere you like, except the West Hallway."

"What's in the West Hallway?"

"It's forbidden!!!!"

When they reached to her room, Sesshomaru said coldly, "You'll join me for dinner and that's a command!" Sesshomaru slammed the door shut and Kagome jumped on her bed crying. "I'll never escape or see Ji-chan ever again......"

"Well I think you should get dressed for dinner.......," said a woman behind the door.

Kagome shot up and went toward the door cautiously and opened it.

"Oh.......you're a human also?"

"Oh how rude of me..........my name is Sango, your maid. What is your name?"

"Kagome......"

"Lovely name miss."

Kagome blushed and said, "Thank you.......and I don't want to go to dinner with that.......that arrogant and cold-hearted man!"

"What? But you have to."

"No I don't have to.........I have my own free will........"

"If you insist miss," Sango said after sighing.

"What! How dare she disobey me, Sesshomaru?" He opened his study room door fiercely and walked towards Kagome's room, and banged on the door.

"I thought I told you to come down for dinner!"

"I'm not hungry."

"You'll come out right now wench!"

"I'm not hungry and don't you dare call me wench! It's Ka-go-me! Get it right!"

Sesshomaru growled, 'How dare she defy never the less, mock me!'

"You can't stay in that room forever!"

"Oh? Just watch me!"

"Fine, then go ahead and starve," snarled Sesshomaru and he walked down the hallway angrily, kicking down the 2 wooden doors.

"Well........I think that was entertaining.........," said Miroku.

"Ah! HENTAI!"

WHONK!

"Oww......Sango dear you mustn't hit me so hard."

"Oh shut up you stupid baka!"

[R:SF: Should I stop here? Nahhhh.......I have more honor than that XD]

Sesshomaru walked to the West Hallway, opened the doors, and walked in. He picked up the magic mirror that the sorceress gave to him so he could watch what happened outside of the castle........

"Show me the wench."

The magic mirror glowed light blue and it showed Kagome with Sango.

"Just give milord a try miss........."

"Iie! He's so rude! There is no wonder that he doesn't have a wife!"

"Maybe there is a reason.........."

"Huh? What do you mean Sango-chan?"

"Oh........that didn't come out of me, nope."

"Sango-chan!"

"No! No, no, no! I will not tell you why, you have to ask him why."

"Ugh! How can I? He's so rude and......and.......arrogant and cold-hearted!"

'So..........that's what she thinks I am............I'll break this curse and I will kill her after I'm done transforming back........'

With that set in his mind, he put down the magic mirror back on the table.

When it was dark outside, Kagome opened the door of her room and walked......err tried to get to the kitchen and with luck, she found it!

"Ohh, miss, why are you down here?"

"She shouldn't be down here! She should've eaten with the lord," shouted Jaken.

"Oh hush Jaken, she's just hungry."

"So?"

"Well, she's our guest since she'll be here forever ne?"

"Hmph......whatever, just don't let milord here anything you imbeciles......."

"Good, because we're gonna add a little music to it."

"Music?!"

Sango glared at Jaken and kicked him out of the kitchen.

Miroku took out a pot and put it on his head for a top hat and a spatula for the cane. He starts to sing the song........[R:SF: I changed some of the words to make it sound more 'Inuyashaish' lol Enjoy!]

{Be.......our guest........

Be our guest

Put our service to the test!

Tie your napkin of your neck

Suki

And we shall provide the rest}

{Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff

Its delicious  
Don't believe me?

Ask the dishes!}

{They can sing

They can dance  
After all, miss

This is Japan!  
And a dinner here is never second best!  
Go on unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest!}

{Beef ragout!

Cheese soufflé!  
Pie

And pudding en flambé!  
We'll prepare

And serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!}

{You're alone

And you're scared,  
But the banquet's all prepared!  
No one's gloomy

Or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining!}

{We tell jokes!

I do tricks!

With my juggling antics!}

All the servants come out in front of the table and start dancing while singing.....

{And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet!!!!}

{Come on

And lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest!}

{If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest!}

{Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest!}

{Life is so unnerving

For a servant who's not serving!  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon}

{Ah, those good old days

When we were useful  
Suddenly, those good old days are gone.

Ten years we did nothing

Needing so much more than running

Needing exercise

The chance to use our services}

{Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby fat

And lazy  
You walked in

And ups-a-daisie!}

Sango then sings in the kitchen while making tea.

{ It's a guest

It's a guest!  
Sakes alive

Well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured

And thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed!}

{With dessert

She'll want some tea

And my dear

That's fine with me

While the others keep her waiting

I'll be here making the tea all nice and brewing}

{It'll get warm

Piping hot  
Heaven's sake

Is that a spot?  
Clean it up!

We want the company impressed!  
We've got a lot to do--  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you our guest!}

{She's our guest!}

{She's our guest!}

[R:SF: No I didn't mess up there, all of them say that and then Sango sings the next one XD]

{She's our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Our command is your request!  
It's ten years since we had anybody here  
And we're obsessed!}

{With your meal  
With your ease  
Yes indeed  
We aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you  
We'll keep going--}

{Course  
By course  
One by one  
'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please-----be------our----------guest------------------------------!!}

[R:SF: Wow, that was a LONG chord lol]

Kagome claps at them. "That was so wonderful!"

"Oh, thanks.......and Sango dear, you did absolutely terrific!"

"Whatever........you're just saying that......"

Kagome walked down the hallway while they were blabbering off. She then went into the West Hallway, but didn't know that and saw everything was dark, dreary and torn. She then saw a picture of someone with silver hair and walked toward it............she put the torn parts up and saw a youkai with silver hair, 2 red strips adorned his cheeks while his silver bangs adorned his navy crescent moon......but his eyes made some fear go into her.........they were golden and held coldness.

'Who is that and why does he have cold eyes?'

Then a light made her eyes go half closed and she walked toward it. What she saw, made her face go into shock! It was a sword floating above a table in the air glowing lightblue..........and it was in a case made of glass.

Her curious side getting the better of her, she took off the glass and put it on the ground and was about to touch the sword when a shadow loomed over her..............it was Sesshomaru's shadow..........

His golden eyes looked at her coldly and he grabbed her wrist roughly and pushed her away from the sword. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just.........."

"I clearly said not to come in here!"

"I.......I didn't mean any harm!"

"Do you have any idea if that light dimmed out? Do you?!" Sesshomaru dug his -human- nails into her skin and growled. "Get out......"

"Stop! That hurts!"

"GET.....OUT!!!!!!"

Kagome jerked her arm away, which made a tear in her arm and she ran out of the West Hallway and ran down the stairs, passing Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Raye.

"Kagome!"

"Where are you going?!"

Kagome had tears falling down her cheeks and got her cloack and said, "Promise or no promise........I can't stay or stand him another minute!"

"No! Kagome, wait, please wait!"

Kagome went out the door and got on Thunder, and they raced through the forest in the snow. What they didn't know, is that hungry wolves were hungry and wanted food.......and fast!

Thunder's hooves went deep in the snow but he was a unicorn and he was faster than the horses. Kagome had healed her arm with her miko powers and she suddenly heard the wolves. She pulled on the reins gently and Thunder reared up when he saw the wolves but not in fear.........it was protectiveness. Thunder pawed the ground but Kagome held him back.

"Don't Thunder......."

Thunder saw a wolf come to his side and bucked which made Kagome fall off him and into the snow. She saw Thunder's silhouette fighting the wolves in the snow. She got up but a wolf got a hold of Kagome and she was pulled down. Her hands glowed pink but it didn't harm the wolf! The wolf's head went side to side making her scream.

A wolf got threw Thunder and leaped to Kagome, hoping to tear her apart when he landed on her but he was slashed off by a sword.........which made the wolf fly to side and hit the tree.

Sesshomaru is in front of Kagome protectively while his hair and cloak are waving in the wind to their left. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the wolves and his sword glistened in the moonlight while its point was sharp. One of the wolves leapt at Sesshomaru but was quickly disposed with his sword, which made a sick sound when it cut through the skin that was underneath of their coats.

Kagome had got up but she couldn't get to Thunder but Thunder had his own ideas.............he plowed through the wolves with his horn glowing black, which meant poison, and went passed Sesshomaru so she could get on him. Sesshomaru, who was always alert, didn't hear one wolf that slashed its claws across his chest. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth and struck the sword through the wolf's chest and it came out on the other side.

He pulled it out and the wolf's body was limp. The other wolves saw what happened to their leader and ran off. Sesshomaru had a hand over his chest and now they were bloody and so was the spots where the blood dripped on.........

Kagome was about to get on Thunder but she couldn't just leave him like that. She walked up to him and let him lean against her, his hair going on her neck which felt like feathers. Kagome lead him to Thunder and he leaned against Thunder, who understood. They walked slowly back to the castle.

When they got there, Kagome had healed Sesshomaru's wound, her Ji-chan had went to the bar place and told everyone that some man had Kagome in his castle locked up. Kouga shot up and asked where the castle was, and Ji-chan said it was the Western castle and all of them looked like he was crazy! The lord there was a youkai and he hated no LOADTHED humans so much with passion! They thrown Ji-chan out of the place into the snow.

A few days passed and the castle seemed to lighten up. Kagome and Sesshomaru fed the birds outside and Kagome read stories to Sesshomaru. Today, they were walking through the garden and it was so beautiful! Even in the snow!

"This is a beautiful garden Sesshomaru........"

Sesshomaru just nodded.

'What is this feeling? It feels warm and......'

His thoughts were interrupted by Kagome's voice.

"Sesshomaru? Hellloooo, anyone there," asked Kagome while waving her hand in front of his face.

Sesshomaru caught her wrist but gently this time in front of his face and looked at her.

'I keep getting this warm feeling.........and another feeling that I don't know.........is.......is this what the sorceress was talking about? This feeling called.........love? Do I love her?'

Sesshomaru looked at her, he was pulled into her sapphire eyes but she blinked them, making the link brake contact.

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright? You look dizzy."

Sesshomaru just looked away and looked at the full moon in the sky. Kagome started shivering because her kimono was so light but it was suddenly gone when a pair of strong and warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a well fined chest. She leaned back and put her head between his cheek and shoulder. Sesshomaru loved to hold her like this......but........that was going to end........

Kagome started to have tears in her eyes and turned her head, so she could her wipe her tears off with his cheek. Sesshomaru looked at her and said, "What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome sniffed and answered, "I........I miss my Ji-chan.........I......I want to see him again.........." Sesshomaru knew that the Tenseiga's light was dimming but........he wanted her to be happy.......

"Then you can go see him......."

Kagome turned in his arms with her face in shock. "I can?"

"Hai........." Sesshomaru took out the magic mirror out of the pocket of his kimono and gave it to her.

"Take this........so you can remember me........"

Kagome took the mirror gently in her arms and hugged him which caught him off guard.

Kagome then got out of his arms and went toward the stable...........to tack up Thunder and leave.......

Sesshomaru sighed.......and then heard some footsteps behind him but new it was Miroku.

"Why did you let her go?"

"She wanted to see her Ji-chan......"

"Yes but, WHY?"

"Because................I love her........."

Sesshomaru and Miroku heard Thunder gallop away with Kagome on him. Miroku sighed........and said, "You know.......she might not come back......." 

Sesshomaru started to walk back to the castle while his aura was laced deep with sorrow, which was grey and hurt, which was light purple.......but that all covered the light red color, which was love............

"Why did he let her go?"

"He was so close too!"

"After all this time.........our lord has learned to love someone.......and a human at that......."

"But isn't that enough to break the spell?"

"Iie, Shippo......its not......."

"She needs to love him in return which Sesshomaru made that mistake........he let her go......."

Shippo started to cry. "But.........but she won't be able to come in time!"

Raye picked Shippo up and rocked him. "Shhhh.......I think she will........it looked like she loved him back and her eyes showed that......"

"How do you know these things?"

"I'm just guessing since it was a spark......"

Sango and Miroku fell down anime style.

"Of course........you just guess all the time Raye."

Raye just smiled, "Yup."

Thunder jumped over fallen trees, went through a lake and all the other obstacles that dared to stop them on their way. When they finally arrived, Kagome tied Thunder's reins to the post and went inside, to find her Ji-chan sleeping on the bed.

* * *

Nafyhsseseyar: Wow, wasn't that long or what? Don't worry, I'm putting up chap 4 right now so you won't have to wait to long XD Ja ne everyone! And review!


	4. Chapter::4::Aishiteru::

Nafyhsseseyar: Hey there! Here is chapter 4 for all of ya'll XD

* * *

**Miko and the Ningen er Youkai  
  
Chapter 4**

**Aishiteru  
**

Ginta saw Kagome arrive and went to where Kouga was.

"Kouga! Kagome is back! We can now make her marry you!"

"Good.........get the carriage, its time for that man to go to the place where people are insane so she can marry me........"

Kouga and Ginta went on the carriage seat and arrived at Kagome's and her Ji-chan's home. Ginta knocked on the door and Kagome went to it...........

"Yes?"

Ginta pointed down the stairs and she saw Kouga.

"Oh, Kouga-kun, why are you here so late at night?"

Kouga just smirked and said, "To take your Ji-chan to the insane place."

"What! He is not insane!"

"Then why did he say that the lord of the western lands had you locked up?"

"I was!"

"Proove it then!"

"I will!"

Kagome ran into the house and got the magic mirror and said, "Show me Sesshomaru!" The mirror glowed light blue and Sesshomaru appeared. He was standing on a cliff, his black hair and his kimono blowing wildly in the wind. His golden eyes were narrowed and ice cold.

"Is he dangerous," asked one of the villagers who came to see what the commotion was all about, same with the others.

"Iie! He's really nice and gentle......"

"Looks like you have feelings for this demon........."

"He's not a youkai Kouga! You are with your sucky attitude!"

"You will marry me or your Ji-chan will go to the insane place!"

"I will never marry to someone like you! You're.........you just care how pretty I am and not love me at all!"

"And that youkai does?"

Silence.........

"Thought so..........."

"He let me go and see my Ji-chan!"

On cue, her Ji-chan came out of the house and saw the crowd. "What's going on here?"

"Take him away!"

Kagome's hand glowed pink and said, "Get away from him!"

Ji-chan struggled from the hands that were grabbing his arms and being dragged to the underground cell.

"I say we kill that youkai!"

"Iie! Don't, I won't let you!"

"She's crazy as her Ji-chan........" Kouga took the magic mirror away from her and threw her in the underground cell.

"Let us out!"

Kouga and the other men got on their horses and they rode to the Western Lands......

Kagome used her miko powers and the door broke loose.

"Bakas........when will they remember I'm a miko? Ji-chan, we have to go warn Sesshomaru now or he'll die!" Kagome whistled and Thunder appeared and they both mounted on him and his horn glowed white, which meant speed of light and off they went! Looking like a wind going as fast as a whirlwind.

Meanwhile, at the castle, the men, except Kouga, drew their swords and began chopping the black wooden doors.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Raye looked out the window.

"Look! Intruders," shouted Shippo.

Raye plugged her eyes. "You know, we're right here."

"Gomen nasi......eh heheheh......."

"I'll warn the master then," said Sango.

She walked toward the West Hallway and opened the doors.

"Pardon me milord."

Sesshomaru was looking at the Tenseiga and said, "Leave me in peace........"

"But milord, the castle is under attack!"

"Just let them come in......" Sesshomaru's eyes turned ice cold again. Sango knew why, he wasn't going to show the -intruders- that he was soft, nice, or gentle......he only showed that to Kagome.......

Outside of the castle, Kouga shouted to the others, "Remember, the youkai is MINE!" He finally walked through the doors and went down all the hallways and he finally came to the West Hallway. He opened the doors and saw Sesshomaru standing in front of the window, watching outside while the rain poured down from the sky that happened to appear. 

"So.......you're the demon of the lands? You don't look like a demon, you like a ningen to me........," said Kouga.

Silence.......

Kouga drew his sword and said, "Since you're not talking......I'll kill you!" He ran toward Sesshomaru with his sword in his right hand. Suddenly, in a flash, Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and blocked Kouga's sword that was about to hit him.

"Oh, so you CAN do something!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and they both started sword fighting but not for long........because Kouga stabbed Sesshomaru in the chest and kicked him through the window, which broke into pieces.

Kouga jumped through the broke window and said, "Get up!" Sesshomaru didn't move a single muscle because Kouga's sword was stabled in his heart........and he was in a pool of his own blood and Sesshomaru's eyes went to coldness to pain...

Kouga saw a sword in the statues and went over to it and pulled it out. He walked back toward Sesshomaru's form on the ground and had the sword diagonally to the sky.

"You'll die now!"

"Kouga don't!"

Sesshomaru looked where the voice came from and it was Kagome on Thunder with her Ji-chan behind her!

"Ka........Kagome....."

When Kouga was about to struck him, Sesshomaru blocked the statues sword with his sword.

"Thunder, open the doors."

Thunder reared and pawed the air while his horn glowed brown, which was destruction and it went to the wooden doors opening them and all the men ran out of the castle.

Thunder galloped toward the West Hallway with Kagome on his back.

Kouga and Sesshomaru were on the roof and were still sword fighting. Sesshomaru's sword finally broke the sword that Kouga had and it went to pieces. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at him and picked Kouga up by the neck with his left hand and was about to drop Kouga off the side of the roof......but......he couldn't.......

He dropped Kouga on the roof and snarled out, "Leave......."

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned around and saw Kagome on the balcony from the West Hallway. He put his sword on his side and walked gracefully to the balcony and it was a good thing he was just wearing his general outfit and not a cape/cloak on him. He climbed on the edge of the balcony.

"Kagome.......you came back......," he said while running his right hand through her black silky hair. Suddenly, he felt a dagger go into his vein and it was Kouga! Sesshomaru growled in pain and swiped Kouga, which made him fall to his death.......

Kagome helped Sesshomaru come over the rails and he layed down on the floor with Kagome on his left side errr on him. She then saw the big bloody wound on his chest and knew that's where his heart was and gasped. She slowly put her hand on it very lightly when Sesshomaru closed his eyes in pain. She felt his heart beat slowly and it was going slower and slower every fifteen seconds.

"Sess......Sesshomaru......"

Sesshomaru's eyes showed these emotions.......pain........sorrow.......and finally........they showed love.......the one emotion that started all of this chaos.........also, a little bit of death was clouding over the emotions.......

"Kagome............this.......this is the last time I......I will see you......."

"What do you mean I won't see you? What's going on?"

Sesshomaru ran his right hand through her hair while saying, "It means......that-" he was cut short from his sentence and his golden eyes closed and he stopped breathing. Kagome felt his heart stop and started crying........

"No..........no........onegai........Sesshomaru.........onegai..........don't leave me..............." She grabbed part of the kimono that was on the right of his heart was and layed her head down on his chest but not on the blood........

"........aishiteru.........Sesshomaru..........."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Raye saw Tenseiga's light went out after she said those words..........

Sango started to cry along with Raye who was crying in Shippo's tail who was crying in Raye's chest. Miroku......well he was crying against the wall..........then they saw the rain shine navy blue and Sesshomaru's body. All of his demons features were back and his golden eyes opened.......and saw Kagome on him........he smiled........in the first time of his life, he smiled a real smile......

Kagome heard a heartbeat and......a demon! She brought her head up from his chest and saw all of his features! Then she felt something fluffy wrapped around her and stood her up, while he followed suit.

"Sesshomaru? Is.......Is that you?"

"Hai......"

"You're.......you're the Western Lord!"

"Indeed.......so it would seem......"

Kagome shook her head, "But......it says that you hate humans......"

Sesshomaru pulled her to him with his tail and their bodies fit perfectly against each other and he hooked his finger under her chin and pushed it upward, so she would look at his eyes.

"So......that was your picture in there? In the West Hallway? And you were cursed?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Curious are we? Hai, that was me and........I was cursed and so were the others............"

"They were?"

"Hai........." Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Navy, which was Sesshomaru's ki, and pink, which was Kagome's ki, light surround them and they went around the castle, making it white again and the statues weren't scary anymore, neither was the gate. Then, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Raye went outside and the navy and pink light went around them......Miroku was the monk and could heal people again while Sango got her boomerang back so she could fight with the army again and Shippo was a kitsune kit again!. But what amazed Kagome was Raye's form. She was a demoness and a beautiful one at that. She had black hair with dark red highlights, black strips and black above her eyes and her claws and tail were black. Her eyes were dark red and she had a fiery symbol on her forehead with a swirl in the middle meaning she was part wolf and part unicorn.

"Oh my.......ya'll are......."

"Good looking? Handsome? Yes, I work on that but-"

WHACK!

"You're such a hentai.......," said Sango.

Sesshomaru leaned down to Kagome's neck and marked her........

"Oww!"

"Gomen.......but that clearly states that you're my mate......but not technically for right now........."

Kagome smiles at Sesshomaru while he smiles back at her and the scene changes when they finished making love in their bed...........

Sono Shurryou..........

* * *

Nafyhsseseyar: Tricked ya'll didn't I? I decided not to do a lemon and guess what? That's the end! Yay! The outtakes are at A Single Spark, and the link to it is at my profile but you have to find the story at my profile at A Single Spark. 


End file.
